Complicated
by The Girl Who Doesn't Are
Summary: They all know the truth of who loves who, they all want to confess. A deal will make the men take charge to help the two main people truly in pain deep inside by confessing for true happiness. No matter the pain. Contest, May and Drew, Poke, Misty and Ash, Oldrival, Leaf and Gary, and Ikari, Dawn and Paul. Songfic to Complicated by Avril Lavgine. Rated T for safety.


**Author Note: **

**This story contains more than one shipping. It contains Contest, Oldrival, Poke, and Ikarishipping. Rated Teen just in case. Most importantly... _ENJOY!_**

* * *

Complicated

_**Uh huh, life's like this**_

_**Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is**_

_**'Cause life's like this**_

_**Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**_

They were in the car driving to school having a debate.

"Mew is much better than Mew-two! It's cute, friendly, and strong!"

"Cute doesn't win a battle troublesome. Strength does and that's what Mew-two has."

"The only reason Mew-two wins a battle is because he scares the pokemon with his appearance."

"Well at least Mew-two can be taken seriously!"

"Fine! Let's just agree to disagree! You don't have to yell all because I was winning Paul. Oh, by the way, my name is DAWN!"

"First, I was winning, and secondly, I know your name I just love messing with you." A smirk grew on Paul's face as anger flooded Dawn's body."We're here."

The appearance of their friends saved dear Paul's life, "Oh! There's everybody over at the entrance!"

"Look, there's Dawn and Paul!" Gary was the first to notice the two.

"Hey you guys! Paul and I were having a debate on Mew or Mew-two, what do you think?"

"Well I think you were picking a fight with me." Paul walked away.

_**Chill out , what you yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be, you will see**_

_**I like you the way you are**_

_**When we're drivin' in your car**_

_**and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**_

"What is wrong with him! He's like the song Hot'n Cold by Katy Perry!" Dawn was furious, he was kind to her when they were alone but when we're in a group no he has to be as cold as winter."

"I'm just guessing, but maybe he just doesn't open up to us. Maybe he only opens up to you." May said as Leaf and Misty were holding Dawn back.

"Yeah, May's right." Leaf said in a voice barely over a whisper.

"May was wise and right, that's a shocker!" Misty yelled as she fell on the floor from laughter.

"Hey Paul, what's your problem!" Ash yelled with Drew and Gary by his side.

"Yeah, why did you act like that!" Drew said as he walked to Paul.

"Your just creating complications between you and Dawn. You like her so, stop being someone you aren't and confess! You even make sure to have your guard up unless it's only you two." Gary said smirking.

"When did you turn into Dr. Phil? I like her, but that doesn't matter, we're opposites." Paul said while starting to walk faster.

"Wrong, with us your the opposite, with her your compatible!" Ash proudly yelled with triumph.

"First, is everybody becoming wise now! Is there a potion that makes people wise or a type of food! Second, why would I ever confess to her if she wouldn't like me back! Bakas!" Paul started to walk even faster when Drew tackled him down.

"Paul just confess to Dawn and I'll confess to May. Oh and Ash will confess to Misty, and Gary will confess to Leaf. Now will you confess?" Drew was desperate, he hated to see Dawn in pain they were like brother and sister.

"What does bakas mean! Answer me!"Ash yelled with an angry face that couldn't be taken seriously.

"No." Paul grew a smirk, ah how he loved to see Drew in pain!

"NO! Gary and I are about to risk our egos for you and who knows what Ash is about to lose! I'm dying here just confess to her then we'll confess then we'll all be happy!" Drew started to twitch making Paul's smirk grow and Ash and Gary fell on the floor while laughing like crazy people.

"Fine, I'll confess but you guys have to do it first. Oh, Drew I was going to say yes earlier but I just love to see you in pain." Paul walked away ready for the rest of the day. LET THE CONFESSIONS BEGIN!

**"WAIT! WHAT DOES BAKA MEAN!"** Ash fell on the floor in pain without the knowledge of baka... now LET THE CONFESSIONS BEGIN!

"Confession time. First up Ash Ketchum. Let the confessing begin and may the odds ever be in your favor."

Ash walked to the girls while the boys hid in bushes watching with popcorn in their hands.

" Hey Mist, um do you... I mean I want to tell you... I um... I uh... No ... Wait... I ummm... I um"

"Ash get to the point I what!" Misty got annoyed he's been like this for hours! All the other girls getting bored went to get some food and are now roasting marshmallows.

"I love you! Don't hurt me!" Ash flinched and expected a beating but instead he was given a kiss.

As soon as the kiss ended Misty spoke," Ash, I've loved you for such a long time. Now that I know you love me, I'm the happiest girl on earth. Why would I hurt you!"

"Well you can be aggressive at times and um I took a long time to say three words. Besides that excuse me for a moment please..." Ash walked around a building then shouted,**" YES! SHE DIDN'T HURT ME!** oh and SHE **LIKES ME BACK! HURRAY!"** He came back with an innocent smile to see everyone laughing and Misty on the floor laughing her but off," Did I miss something?"

" You missed the announcement you made!" May yelled through laughs and breaths.

"You heard!" Ash yelled shocked.

"The whole school heard Ash!" Leaf yelled.

"Oh, well see you later! " Ash walked away like an idiot.

"See, I did it! Now Drew has to do it!" Ash told them then poked Drew's cheek and ran in circles as Drew chased him.

" You heard him Drew, you're up next, but that's for tomorrow since Ash took so long, we missed school and it's eight o'clock!" Gary said then waved goodbye. Man, he was so tired! "

"Is it me or did Ash look more foolish than usual trying to confess in a cool attitude?" Drew asked, they all agreed, even Ash.

_**Somebody else round everyone else**_

_**You're watching your back like you can't relax**_

_**You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

* * *

" The next day is here! Confession time(again)! Second up, is Drew Hayden! Let the confessing begin and may the odds ever be in your favor."

Drew, being planned ahead of time, he walked to May since the girls left her (courtesy of Drew) in the mall to try on outfits with a lot of poses. She falls a lot because of the size of the dress (also planned) though then Drew arrives when she falls," You need help?" Drew offers May a hand up while May blushes.

"What do you want Drew, if your just here to tease me get it over with!" May was angry, she wasn't in a mood since her friends just ditched her.

"To give you this," Drew then smoothly gave her a red rose with a note attached to it," And to do this," he lifted May's chin then gave her a passionate kiss," Read the note," Drew told her after the kiss.

The note said:

My Lovely Darling May,

I love you with all my heart, and even when you fall and fail, I'll always be there for you.

~Drew

May read the note. Then gave Drew a big hug with a kiss to tie it up. Once again May fell after the kiss and broke a nail. Ha ha!

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**And you fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**_

_**and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**no, no, no**_

"How did Drew do that so quickly! I'm shocked I wish I took notes!"Ash yelled with a priceless expression.

"He's an expert, not like you. Ashy boy, next time don't take a long time, Drew planned ahead because of that," Gary flicked his hair then left to do his thing.

"Confession time(again)! Third up, is Gary Oak! Let the confessing begin and may the odds ever be in your favor."

"Let's see. Where's Leaf?" Gary searched for Leaf then saw May and Drew behind in a closet doing...something... He he he...

"Dawn, how do you think it went between Drew and May?" Leaf asked with a perky attitude.

"They're doing stuff in a closet, fill out the pieces," Gary found them at a perfect timing. Score!

"WHAT! Even I didn't go that far with Ash!" Misty screamed.

"Besides that, why are you here?" Leaf was grumpy, to know that May was doing "stuff" with Drew in a closet. She gets it they love each other but they're still Seniors for Arceus's sake!

"Oh, I thought you wanted to be in the relationship group, but I get it! See ya!" Gary sarcastically said then walked away getting the attention of the other girls.

"What did you say?" Leaf was confused, Misty was with Ash, He already asked Dawn out a long time ago and got turned down. So who was he talking to? Maybe he was trying to date Dawn again, it couldn't be her, they were old rivals! Maybe this was a dream!

"Actions speak greater than words," Gary dipped Leaf and kissed her for... 5 minutes.

"What was that!" Dawn yelled. Really now she was the only one without a confession! Man was that torture!

"A confession, what else would it be!" Leaf said as she dragged Gary to a closet... Young lovers!

"Man I'm sick and tired of being the loner! Really! Before I was overwhelmed but now I'm just a loner! I've become lonely and a little desperate." She walked away mad about so many things and depressed thinking about how the person she loves may never love her . :(

_**You come over unannounced**_

_**dressed up like you're somethin' else**_

_**where you are ain't where it's at you see**_

_**you're making me**_

_**laugh out when you strike your pose**_

_**take off all your preppy clothes**_

_**you know you're not fooling anyone**_

_**when you've become**_

* * *

" Confession time (again)! The person you've all been waiting for is up last and he is... Paul Shinji! (crowd cheers) Let the confessing begin and may the odds ever be in your favor! Oh and do wish our dear Paul luck, he may have made Dawn wait a little too much..."

Mumbles, curses, complains, and depression all came from Dawn as she biked to Lake Valor for it was the only place for peace and quiet.

What to do? Was all Dawn could think about. She told herself to never fall in love with someone she had to take and search for the honesty that lies in them. She had to ignore herself though, for she saw something in him, but now she pays the consequences. Now she'll never be with her true love. Now she must decide to get it off her chest and confess, or wait and suffer the pain it may cause... All because of Shinji.

Dawn was at risk of tears of thinking of her faith, to never be loved by the person she loved. She wanted to look strong though, she didn't want anybody to see her like this, since it would be pathetic in the eyes of the man she loves.

Dawn got into her bathing suit then dived in," The water feels so fresh!" The water got her distracted for a second but, the hiding tears soon started to flood her vision as she dived into the water.

_**Somebody else round everyone else**_

_**You're watching your back like you can't relax**_

_**You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Weavile use Ice Beam on Torterra! Torterra dodge!" It so happened that the trainer with the name of Paul was training close to where Dawn was without either of them knowing.

" Pathetic, that was highly capable of being dodged! Get a grip. Now use Blizzard and Torterra use Stone Edge!" Paul commanded but only to see Weavile's attack go in the same direction as the Ice Beam.

Paul was about to make a rude comment but he saw his Torterra attack go in the same direction as Weavile's attack.

" Weav-Weav" Weavile let out a small cry then suddenly ran to the lake.

" Weavile get back here!" No answer," Come on!" Paul chased after Weavile with his Torterra by his side.

" What in Arceus happened!" Paul was shocked it was summer, and school just ended yet the lake was frozen on the top and someone was in there!

" Oh crap! That someone is Dawn! Why of all people! Torterra use stone edge to break the ice!" Paul no longer had a record of never being worried for a while, cause now, he was freaking out! He had to confess to her but he almost killed her because the Ice Beam Weavile shot out hit the lake as so did the Blizzard he used. Man was he screwed!

" Dawn are you okay!" Paul grabbed Dawn to see her unconscious, in a bikini, and the bikini ripped when Paul saved her so.. It was showing her breast a little, and all that effected Paul's hormones as a male and gave him a major nose bleed.

" Wake up! You are NOT dying on me you get that troublesome!" Paul shook her crazily while blood poured from his nose.

" My name is Dawn! Wait, what happened? Why is your nose pouring out blood?" Dawn awoke confused and longing for answers.

" Well, I was training and Weavile's Ice Beam and Blizzard froze the lake. Your appearance effected my male hormones causing my nose bleed."

" How is my appearance causing your-" Dawn looked at herself," You pervert! And you almost killed me!"

"It was accidental! Plus you're not dead!" Paul backed up as Dawn started to get up, full of anger. Plus, this was the first time Paul ever felt the slightest amount of fear.

" To add to that, you have the nerve of showing me your face! Calling me Troublesome, confusing me and always acting like somebody else when we're around everybody else! Oh and can't you ever let your guard down or wait are you just that much of a fool!" Dawn sighed," Sometimes I wish I never met you." Tears fell from her eyes as she got her bag and ran into the forest.

_**Chill out , what you yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be, you will see**_

* * *

Paul was shocked. He never knew he made Dawn feel this way. He didn't mean to cause such a sudden outburst, he didn't mean to make her feel this way. He didn't want to confess now, knowing this, she may slap him.

Paul had no choice, he had to go to his friends and get some help.

" Why, why did he of all people have to almost kill me! He did manage to destroy all of the hope I had of him liking me back!" Tears shined in the moonlight as Dawn ran away from the lake and Paul. Her only thought, ' Why did I say that I wished I never met him! Now I know there is no chance of him liking me!'

Dawn kept running until she fell and decided to change in case of any stalking perverts," *Coughs* Conway,"

Where Paul is...

"Drew get your ass here now!" Paul was not in the mood, hearing what Dawn said made him... Uh... Conflicted! " Hurry up I'm not in the mood!"

" I'm here! What do you want and why do you have blood all over you... Did you kill Dawn!" Drew backed up worriedly.

" Looks like your wise powers wore off.. I can't confess to Dawn, she had a sudden outburst when I almost killed her at Lake Valor. Accidently! If you still want me to confess then help me!" Paul was desperate.

" Well just go up to her and kiss her! Then tell her your feelings! I gotta go now, let's just say May is making me pay for what I pulled her into!" Drew ran into the house as Paul ran away to find Dawn.

Paul ran back to Lake Valor then went in the direction Dawn went in," Dawn! Where are you?" Paul yelled for Dawn and finally found her... At dawn.

_**Somebody else round everyone else**_

_**You're watching your back like you can't relax**_

_**You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

Dawn was in tears when he found her in a cave," Dawn! I'm sorry, for all the things I did to you, I never meant to do anything that made you feel this way. I'm truly sorry." Paul saw Dawn shocked. He then surprised her by kissing her for a while until she ran out of breath," Dawn I like your spirit, confidence, smile, looks, and you. I love you Dawn Hikari Blertiz." Paul helped her up.

" Paul, even though you sometimes yell at the conversations we always have, watch your back constantly and sometimes look like a fool, I love you too." Dawn made Paul enter another kiss as she suddenly stopped," We are NOT going to go as far as May, Drew, Leaf, and Gary got that!" Dawn had a serious tone in her voice.

" What did they do?" Paul was in an Ash stage, being clueless right now.

" They had sex in the closets of the mall."

" They did that! They are sick people!" Paul was surprised, no wonder May was punishing him," We will NOT do that. Well we should go its already dawn, Dawn."

" Good idea. Promise me that you'll never make anything complicated or ever again fake it around everyone else. Got it!"

" Yeah"

"And it all ends happily! The odds were in their favor and just to be clear, there were no more complications ever again ( at least till they got married)"

_**(2x)**_

_**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**and you fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**and you take what you get and you turn it into**_

_**honesty**_

_**promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**no no no**_

* * *

**Author Note:**

**That is my one-shot! It had 4 shippings! Please review and the person announcing the confessions was me! **

**"And it all ends happily! The odds were in their favor and just to be clear, there were no more complications ever again ( at least till they got married)" was also said by me! **

**Now review your queens story! After all, my last name does mean Kings, so when the Kings won the Stanley cup, so did my family! **

_**~ IkariMegaFanMist001 ( I'm a geek!)**_


End file.
